Wife and red wires
by Midna Ronoa Fullbuster
Summary: Sinbad se queda bebiendo y Jafar trabajando hasta tarde, el segundo decide acompañar a su Rey hasta su cuarto y entonces Sin decide revelarle algo. (Cover image disclaimer:Spazzytoaster)
1. Capítulo 1-Hilo rojo

**Hola gentecilla y buenos días tardes o noches finalmente después de casi seis meses sin publicar nada aquí os traigo la primera parte de este fic un tanto ñoño de Sinbad y Jafar que se me ocurrió escribir después de la viciada a Magi que me dio el pasado año y que a principios de este como veis aún persiste. El fic tendrá dos capítulos cortitos de tres páginas más o menos cada uno (no tardaré mucho en terminar el segundo lo prometo, Fanfiction de testigo) Un abrazo y disfrutad.**

**Disclaimer: Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a la señora Shinobu Ohtaka no a mí.**

Era una noche cálida, en el exterior nada emitía ni el más leve sonido, en la sala de manuscritos del palacio de Sindria un pequeño candil iluminaba la mesa de trabajo donde estaba sentado el albino. Repasaba uno a uno los rollos de pergamino que estaban cuidadosamente apilados los unos sobre los otros de cuando en cuando corregía algo con un leve movimiento de la mano con la que sujetaba la pluma, volvía a empaparla en tinta y proseguía. Alzó la mirada unos segundos y suspiró frunciendo el ceño. No sabía cómo lo hacía Sinbad pero siempre acababa dejando todo el papeleo sin hacer ¿y quién lo resolvía? Como no, Jafar, siempre tras el rey cual perrito faldero para arreglar sus destrozos y terminar su trabajo, aunque el papeleo no era un trabajo demasiado pesado para él así que lo cumplía sin problemas.

Dejó la pluma en el tintero y recogió el último pergamino en el que había estado trabajando, bajó su intensidad y se llevó el candil con él. Tras cerrar el gran portón de madera tras él avanzó por los solitarios pasillos con la cabeza algo gacha y andando con paso lento. El crepitar de las antorchas y sus pasos era lo único que hacía eco y al escuchar una fuerte risotada Jafar dio un pequeño salto que le hizo alzar la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz así que tras suspirar con más fuerza que antes y por un motivo muy distinto, marchó con paso rápido hasta que entró al comedor donde cómo no, allí estaba Sin bebiendo solo. Puede que al comienzo de la noche allí hubieran estado Sharrkan o incluso Ali Baba pero Sinbad tenía una jarra bacía en la mano, estaba espatarrado en el suelo y parecía estar murmurando algo para sí.

Jafar se acercó al pelimorado con paso decidido y le dio una patada en el hombro:

-Hey Sin, arriba-le dijo en un tono algo molesto.

-Nm… ¿Jafar? ¿Has terminado ya?-el rey de Sindria tenía la voz algo ronca y cuando hizo un ademan de levantarse calló de nuevo al suelo

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta su Majestad-gruñó el pecoso recogiendo las distintas cosas que había tiradas alrededor de Sinbad-está a punto de amanecer, así que si quiere tener un aspecto algo respetable le recomendaría que se acostara un rato.

-Jo Jafar eres muy aburrido-murmuró el pelimorado girando por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies del peliblanco.- ¿no puedo divertirme un poco más?-una sonrisa pícara afloró en los labios de Sinbad y agarró los bajos de la túnica del pecoso, pero este estaba preparado de sobra y estampó su pies sin ningún miramiento en la cara de su rey.

-Y ahora Sin levántate-exigió Jafar poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándolo desde arriba.

-Ugh…solo sabes cortarme el rollo-el pelimorado obedeció las ordenes de su consejero y se le quedo mirando unos instantes como si tratará de enfocar la visión-¿desde cuándo hay tres albinos mirándome como si fueran mi madre?

Jafar le agarró de la oreja y tiró del pelimorado hasta el pasillo:

-Venga…-Jafar también tenía prisa por acostarse, llevaba varias noches trabajando sin descanso con la oportunidad de apenas echarse alguna siesta diurna que no había durado más de una hora, oscuras ojeras habían comenzado a hendirse en la pálida piel bajo sus ojos esmeralda. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sinbad tras haber subido varios pisos de escaleras las luces del alba iluminaban los pasillos de palacio. Jafar resopló; vale él era fuerte, pero su rey era varias cabezas más alto y pos supuesto más musculoso con lo cual al finalmente tirar al pelimorado sobre su cama se sentó en una esquina a coger aire. Miró de reojo a Sin y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. El rey de Sindria estaba tumbado en la cama de lado, y estaba agarrando con fuerza uno de los muchos cojines que había sobre ella.

Jafar empujó las piernas del mayor hasta que estuvo completamente tumbado en la cama y cuando finalmente iba a abandonar sus aposentos, este le agarró del tobillo:

-Siempre me ha gustado esa piel tan pálida que tienes, es bonita-murmuró el aun ebrio rey descalzando el pie que había atrapado y después acariciando la pierna que lo precedía-es tan increíblemente suave.

-Sin, detente-le ordenó Jafar con tono autoritario. Dio un tirón de su propia pierna intentando zafarse pero el pelimorado le tenía bien agarrado y calló de bruces sobre el duro suelo de mármol.

-Ugh eso ha tenido que doler-Jafar alzó la cabeza, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Sinbad le arrastrara sobre el mullido colchón junto a él-¿estás bien?

-¿¡Tú que crees!?-gritó el albino alzando su tono de voz unos cuantos decibelios más de lo habitual-ahora déjame en paz Sin si quieres hacer guarradas cásate de una maldita vez y déjame en paz-bufó malhumorado.

-Sigues sin entenderlo ¿verdad?-preguntó Sinbad suspirando y soltando la pierna de su consejero- lo que te dije aquella vez, ¿no lo recuerdas?-si no fuera por el leve enrojecimiento de su cara Jafar podría haber pensado que el pelimorado hablaba en serio, pero después de la de situaciones embarazosas que había pasado con Sinbad borracho, pasaba de que aquella se añadiera a la lista.

-No, no tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando-repuso Jafar arreglando las arrugas que se habían formado en su túnica y poniéndose en pie.

-Mmmm… ¿esto te trae recuerdos?-una vez más el albino reaccionó tarde, antes de poder apartarse de su rey sus labios fueron rozados y presionados con fuerza por los de él mayor.

-¿¡QUE COÑO HACES!?-esto último se le escapó al pecoso no solo gritando, sino también en un tono agudo y un tanto ridículo el cual provocó una sonrisa burlona por parte de Sinbad.

-¿Ahora sí?-volvió a preguntar tirando una vez más del menor hasta la cama-el cansancio te hace débil, manejable y olvidadizo Jafar-canturreó entre diente el pelimorado.

-Te repito que no sé de qué me estás hablando-bufó Jafar tratando de zafarse del agarré del mayor, pero solo consiguió que apretara con algo más de fuerza.-joder Sin para ya.

-Sabes que la respuesta es no-de un suave movimiento, y demasiado preciso para ser el de un borracho, el pelimorado metió sus manos entre las mangas del pecoso para desenrollar los cables rojos del Bararaq Sei y echarlos a un lado-en un país lejano hay una leyenda que dice que las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse y permanecer juntas durante toda su vida están unidas por un hilo rojo invisible, sin importar tiempo lugar o circunstancias este hilo se puede estirar o contraer…

-Pero nunca romper…-murmuró con voz queda Jafar apartando la mirada de los ojos color miel del hombre que ya finalmente había logrado posicionarse sobre él.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Capítulo 2-Esposa

**Sé que he tardado más de lo que prometí en subirlo pero aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo con 3282 palabras. Respecto al contenido también es mucho más extenso que el capítulo predecesor y por lo tanto me he arriesgado más con los personajes. Espero que os guste y me podáis dejar un review al final si os ha gustado y en general sabéis que haré lo posible para responderlos y agradecéroslo en persona. Por último agradecerle a Nerel Nightmare su tiempo para echarle un vistazo a esto y ayudarme con las cuatro cosicas que se me podrían haber quedado sueltas. **

**Espero escribir más fics de Magi en el futuro, así que puede que nos leamos más adelante, hasta entonces un abrazo.**

-Ves como sí que te acuerdas-rió Sinbad con una de aquellas carcajadas que se le escapaban de cuando en cuando.

-P…pero en aquel entonces… yo te hablaba de buscar esposa no de mí-insistió Jafar chasqueando la lengua molesto.

-Creo que te di una respuesta bastante contundente-repuso Sinbad levantándole la capucha verde y jugueteando con mechones de su pelo blanco.

-Joder Sin ¡Para!-gritó Jafar intentando apartar una vez más a su rey, y obviamente obteniendo nada más que una sonrisa pícara por su parte

-Si me detengo, sabes que el hilo que nos une se irá tensando poco a poco hasta que al final….-Sinbad suspiró enterrando su cara en la cabellera del otro chico, aspirando aquel aroma tan agradable que desprendía-mmm… ¿Cómo ha llegado esto a tener una atmosfera tan seria?-escuchó que murmuraba el pelimorado.

Jafar intentó una vez más apartar a su rey, pero había algo muy agradable en cómo le estaba agarrando, así que se detuvo y cerró los ojos unos segundos pensando en que podía ser lo que había provocado este comportamiento por parte de Sin, al no ocurrírsele nada tragó saliva e intentó levantar a Sinbad de encima de él:

-Sin, sabes que estas borracho y que mañana nos arrepentiremos ambos de esto-rió nervioso el albino al pensar en lo que acababa de decir- así que arriba- de otro empujón trató de levantar al pelimorado y consiguió que este hiciera lo propio pero agarró a Jafar de tal forma que Sinbad acabó sentado y el albino sobre él-¡Sin para de una vez! ¡Los dos somos hombres!

Lo había dicho, lo acababa de decir, aquello a lo que más había temido durante todos los años que habían estado juntos. Jafar sabía que sentía algo por Sin, no sabía el momento en el que se había dado cuenta, pero había ignorado ese sentimiento únicamente para poder seguir estando al lado del Rey de Sindria, al lado del hombre que le había salvado de continuar viviendo como un miserable asesino y le había concedido la oportunidad de viajar a su lado y explorar el mundo junto a él. Le había dejado ser su mano derecha y permanecer a su lado ante cualquier situación, en cualquier momento. Pero hubo un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que aunque le confesara aquello que sentía desde lo más hondo de su corazón, Sinbad podía echarlo a perder con una frase de cinco palabras o menos.

X(x)

Sinbad entró sigilosamente por la puerta de la habitación, descalzo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con sumo cuidado para que las bisagras no chirriasen. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en sus labios antes de tiempo ya que a los pocos segundos de quedarse completamente a oscuras en la habitación un carraspeó le hizo morderse el labio inferior:

-Sin, de verdad crees que estas son horas para volver.

-Eh…puedo explicarlo…-intentó excusarse el pelimorado al escuchar la voz de Jafar.-bueno…en realidad no puedo.

-En resumen ¿estar bebiendo y acompañado de varias mujeres hasta bien entrada la madrugada siendo el rey de un país recién formado te resulta de lo más normal?-le reprochó por lo bajo su recién nombrado consejero encendiendo finalmente la luz de un candil.

El joven estaba sentado en una butaca de mimbre junto a una de las ventanas de la habitación del rey de Sindria que daba al patio exterior del palacio. Se había quitado la capucha verde y su pelo blanco estaba expuesto con reflejos anaranjados de la pequeña llama que había encendido. Su ropa de oficial blanca y bien colocada, el cuello abotonado hasta arriba. En sus ojos verdes se reflejaba algo de preocupación, pero más que eso le estaban reprimendando por su excursión nocturna:

-Perdooona, pero necesitaba relajarme antes de la reunión de mañana-gimió Sinbad haciendo una leve reverencia ante Jafar el cual suspiró por lo bajo y se levantó acercándose a su rey.

-No podrías sentar la cabeza de una vez.-bufó por lo bajo mientras ayudaba a Sinbad a quitarse su túnica-aprovechando que ahora eres rey busca esposa, ten hijos ¡dales a los embajadores extranjeros una sensación de estabilidad aunque sea aparente!  
-Tsk, ¿y darles la espalda a todas las señoritas que ansían conocerme por todo el amplio mundo? No me seas aguafiestas Jafar-rió Sin dejándose solo los pantalones puestos mostrando su moreno y bien formado torso. Su consejero se dio media vuelta doblando la ropa y dejándola sobre la butaca en la que había estado antes sentado.

-He oído que las mujeres en Reim son especialmente bellas, aunque viniendo de Partevia igual prefieres a una chica de tu tierra natal…-antes de poder volverse y proseguir hablando notó como dos fuertes brazos se cerraban en torno a él.

-Jafar…-el albino notó como Sinbad pasaba su nariz por su blanco cuello- hay una leyenda, cuyo origen está en el reino de Kô según tengo entendido, que dice que las personas destinadas a encontrarse y permanecer juntas están unidas por un hilo rojo invisible que sin importar el lugar o las circunstancias se puede estirar o contraer…pero nunca romper-esto último prácticamente lo susurró.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…-Jafar volvió a verse cortado ya que Sinbad le dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándole a los ojos fijamente, sin un atisbo de duda en ellos.

-¿Querrías ser mi…

X(x)  
-¡Deberías de haber sabido mi respuesta!-gritó una vez más Jafar mirando a Sinbad fijamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban encendidos por la frustración y no parecían rechazar por completo al pelimorado.- ¡acaso tengo pinta de mujer!-esto último lo gritó visiblemente ofendido, como si sintiera repulsión por el mero hecho de que Sinbad le hubiera tratado como a una de ellas, una de las miles de mujeres que se le acercaban a diario, atraídas por su carisma, atractivo, posición o riquezas.-¡solo a ti se te puede ocurrir una chorrada semejante!-la lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos así que Jafar agachó la cabeza negándose a seguir encarando a su rey.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-le dijo entonces Sinbad con tono serio-¿Qué tiene de malo querer estar junto a la persona que amas?

Jafar tragó saliva sorprendido, dispuesto a encontrar una sonrisa burlona por parte del otro, cualquier signo de que aquello había sido otra de las bromas de su soberano habría servido para apaciguar su corazón desbocado, pero no ocurrió, en su lugar los ojos castaños del mayor se quedaron clavados en los suyos. Jafar abrió la boca para intentar que algún sonido escapara de su garganta, pero esta parecía haberse bloqueado por completo. Cuando se dispuso a moverse y a hacer algo respecto a la situación en la que se encontraba vio que el pelimorado se había ido acercando paulatinamente a su rostro, quedando finalmente sus narices tocándose y el aliento de Sinbad haciendo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran por completo a Jafar.

-Por favor Jafar, déjame que la persona de la que llevo enamorado tanto tiempo sepa lo que siento por él. Déjame hacerlo mío hoy y ahora-aquel tono, aquella manera de hablar en la que parecía hablar de otra persona volvía loco a Jafar, quería que parase, que se lo dijera directamente, sin añadir una tercera incógnita a la ecuación, ellos dos solos, en aquella habitación al amanecer.

Jafar se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos que para el mayor pasaron como una eternidad, después y con los dedos temblorosos se abrió la túnica, mostrando su escote:

-Esperó que sepas lo que haces -bufó finalmente el albino con la cara completamente teñida por un fuerte rubor.

El pelimorado asintió con una sonrisa febril y le subió la túnica a Jafar dejando a la vista su pálida piel y las cicatrices que la recorrían por sus cuatro extremidades mientras que el resto era suave y lisa, sin ninguna impureza aparente. Sinbad sonrió al ver que no estaba forzando el placer de Jafar, ya que sus rosados pezones habían reaccionado y algo más abajo su miembro también.

Poco a poco y como si de un preciado tesoro sustraído de una mazmorra se tratase, Sin fue besando las cicatrices que los cables rojos habían dejado en sus brazos a Jafar, aquellas quemaduras que bajaban prácticamente desde su hombro hasta sus muñecas. Con sus manos mantenía al otro chico erguido en su regazo, mientras que este se retorcía debido a los escalofríos que le provocaba el contacto de la piel de Sinbad contra la suya. Una vez el rey hubo acabado con las extremidades superiores, comenzó a besar y mordisquear los pezones rosados del otro chico que resaltaban en contraste con su pálida piel.

-S…Sin…-el mencionado alzó la cabeza y vio la cara de Jafar completamente sonrojada, sus pecas dándole un aspecto aún más inocente. Sinbad fue a proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo pero Jafar le dio un tirón a su ropa y lo miró con seriedad-tú también. Me niego a ser el único en cueros-murmuró el albino agachando la cabeza lo cual provocó una amplia sonrisa en el pelimorado.

Sinbad agarró a Jafar dispuesto a moverlo pero este se apartó por sí mismo, sentándose en el colchón:

-Aun puedo andar-gruñó el albino pensando en lo que acarrearía esta situación a la hora de levantarse, pero intentó no pensar demasiado en ello.

Sinbad le dio la espalda al otro chico y comenzó a librarse de capas de ropa mientras Jafar le miraba la espalda, que en pocos segundos quedó desnuda, musculosa y morena, con alguna que otra cicatriz. El pelimorado echó sus ropas a un lado, pero antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta Jafar estiró un poco el brazo y le dio un tirón a la cinta blanca que sujetaba el pelo del mayor en una coleta, dejando que los mechones de pelo morado cayeran sobre sus hombros y espalda, permitiéndole escuchar una risita por parte del mayor. Este se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó sobre Jafar, besándolo apasionadamente y acariciando la suave piel blanca de su espalda. Después, descendió hasta los pies del ojiverde y comenzó a besarlos desde el empeine subiendo poco a poco por las cicatrices que recorrían sus dos piernas, pegando algún lametón entre cada costura hasta alcanzar sus muslos:

-¿Soy el primero? ¿No?-preguntó Sinbad acercando su boca al miembro del menor haciendo que este se alejará un poco debido al escalofrío de placer que recorrió su cuerpo al notar el aliento del mayor en aquel lugar.

-¡No preguntes cosas tan obvias!-le gritó Jafar dándose cuenta al instante de lo que había dicho y enterrando su cabeza entre las mantas completamente avergonzado.

-Oh-Sinbad sonrió muy complacido y algo sonrojado-eso es tan…uuugh-Jafar alzó la cabeza y vio que los ojos del pelimorado amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas.

-Eh¿Sin? ¿Qué…que te ocurre ahora?

-Soy tan feliz-rió por lo bajo el pelimorado besando el ombligo del pecoso.- ¿a tu edad y virgen? ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy!-Sinbad estaba que no cabía en sí y sin darle tiempo a hacer nada al respecto a Jafar, comenzó a masturbarle con una de sus manos mientras bajaba su cabeza hasta que quedó a la altura de su ano.

-¡Sin!

-Siento ir tan rápido pero en menos de media hora…-suspiró haciendo ademan de mirar por la ventana, ya que el sol había comenzado a iluminar la habitación con más intensidad de la que lo había hecho en el momento en el que habían entrado.

Jafar cerró los ojos y buscó con una de sus manos algún cojín o almohada bajo el cual ocultarse pero Sinbad agarró una de ellas y sus dedos se entrelazaron:

-Quiero ver tú cara cuando llegues, así que por favor, no la escondas.-la otra mano de Sinbad no había parado en ningún momento su frenético vaivén, así que Jafar llevaba unos segundos respirando con mayor velocidad y con los ojos desenfocados al igual que con la cara aún más roja.

-Cerdo…-gruñó Jafar entrecortadamente.

El pelimorado le dedicó una sonrisa y de repente se detuvo:

-Mierda-bufó por lo bajo levantándose de la cama y cogiendo un frasquito de cristal que había sobre su cómoda-sé que no es el mejor lubricante del mundo-explicó volviendo junto a su consejero mientras se escuchaba un "pop" proveniente de la botellita siendo descorchada.-pero es lo más próximo a uno. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?-le susurró al oído Sinbad dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¡Pero no decías que querías verme la cara!-Jafar se estaba desesperando. No sabía si era por culpa de la erección que tenía o por la persona que se la había provocado era contradictoria a niveles exasperantes, pero se sentía confuso y el cuerpo vagamente le respondía. Acabó obedeciendo las órdenes del rey pero en breve se arrepintió ya que notó un líquido frío y aceitoso deslizándose en su interior. Contuvo un gemido, pero pronto lo dejo escapar ya que notó algo palpando delicadamente asegurándose que el aceite que había vertido antes lo cubría todo. A los pocos segundos la intrusión fue a peor y Jafar se percató de que tenía dos dedos moviéndose en su interior, primero en círculos, a continuación simulando unas tijeras. La idea de reprimirse le quedaba ya algo lejana al chico y ahora dejaba que todo lo que sentía fuera expresado mediante sonidos.

-¿Qué tal?-suspiró Sinbad en su nuca.- ¿te gusta?

-Es…raro…precisamente ugh no lo llamaría placer…-intentó reír Jafar pero se vio obligado a agachar la cabeza y gemir de nuevo ya que Sinbad había introducido un tercer digito que proseguía moldeando su interior.

-Créeme, es mejor que que te la metan a pelo-rió nervioso el pelimorado haciendo que el otro chico adoptara una expresión que denotaba aún más confusión por su parte.

Sinbad abandonó la entrada del otro chico y le dio la vuelta volviendo a tomarlo en sus brazos, montándolo obre él. Besó delicadamente la frente algo sudorosa de Jafar y fue bajando su cuerpo. Un fuerte gritó se le escapó al pecoso, su cara adoptó una expresión de profundo dolor e inmediatamente el pelimorado comenzó a besarlo lo más calmadamente que le permitió la calentura que tenía:

-Aguanta-le dijo en un gruñido intentando relajar el firme agarré que tenía sobre sus pálidas caderas-ya está algo más que la punta.

Jafar ya no le hablaba, ni siquiera parecía capaz de mantener la mirada fija en él, de sus ojos verdes habían comenzado a bajar lágrimas y la piel de alrededor de su boca estaba aún más palida, esto era obviamente debido a la fuerza que estaba empleando para mantenerla cerrada.

-Por favor…no acalles tu voz-intentó susurrarle Sinbad-no ahora.-dejo caer el peso de Jafar completamente sobre su miembro. El menor tomado totalmente por sorpresa por un movimiento tan repentino se aferró a los hombros del mayor y gritó.

Estaba dentro, todo ello, sentía una incomodidad indescriptible y de lo único de lo que le entraban ganas eran de sacárselo de dentro y salir corriendo. La respiración de Sinbad chocaba contra su hombro mientras que él se aferraba a los del pelimorado con fuerza, intentando descargar tensión y rogando que el dolor no tardara demasiado en convertirse en placer. Sin por su parte trataba de controlar su acelerada respiración pero le era imposible, el interior de Jafar era tan cálido y opresivo:

-Voy a moverme-le susurró al oído Sinbad dando un breve mordisco.

Jafar asintió rápidamente apretando aún más su agarré en la firme espalda del mayor. Sus dedos resbalaron así que antes de poder aferrarse notó sus caderas ser impulsadas hacía arriba por Sinbad y un breve pero placentero escocer le recorrió el interior para después desaparecer cuando su cuerpo bajo de nuevo. Necesitaba más, más de aquella sensación. El pecoso bajo sus manos hasta la cama y ayudo a Sinbad a impulsarse hacia arriba una vez más.

El movimiento era lento pero placentero, ya que Jafar solo emitía pequeños gemidos y suspiros que poco a poco fueron aumentando de ritmo y volumen. Sinbad prácticamente dejó de moverse ya que el frenético vaivén alcanzo un punto en el que era Jafar el que se impulsaba solo. Sinbad cerró los ojos unos segundos para gozar de aquellos instantes plenamente cuando de repente el movimiento por parte de Jafar se detuvo:

-Ocurre al….

Sinbad no pudo acabar la frase ya que a los pocos segundos su abdomen quedo manchado por el líquido blanco y espeso que dejo escapar el albino. Una expresión tierna se formó en su rostro al ver al pequeño y tembloroso Jafar con la cara completamente roja sobre él y los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas:

-Mi turno entonces…-rió entonces Sinbad agarrando a Jafar por sus caderas y comenzando a moverlo con fuerza y velocidad. Un gemido bastante agudo escapo de los labios de Jafar al volver a sentirse invadido, pero se dejó hacer, dejo que el hombre al que amaba lo poseyera por completo.

X(x)

Cuando abrió los ojos poco a poco casi gritó del susto al ver donde se encontraba. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las cortinas de la cama y la suave brisa marítima las agitaba transmitiendo una aparente sensación de frescor. Y allí esta él, Sinbad, completamente desnudo, su melena morada completamente despeinada, sus ojos cerrados y Jafar completamente estrujado contra su pecho.

Intentó apartarse de él, la posición le parecía demasiado vergonzosa y el rostro de su rey estaba demasiado cerca ¿habían sido siempre sus pestañas tan largas? ¿y sus labios? ¿Desde cuándo Jafar al tenerlos cerca tenía tantas ganas de…:

-¿Ya estas despierto?-el momento en el que la boca del mayor se movió Jafar se apartó de un manotazo intentando retroceder.

-No me pegues esos sustos Sin-suspiró el albino desviando la mirada algo avergonzado ante la reacción que había tenido.

-Está bien si lo haces-le dijo Sinbad de repente provocando que Jafar desviara la mirada algo cohibido.

-No tengo ni idea de a que te refieres así que…-Jafar hizo ademan de salir de la cama, pero el brazo de Sinbad lo empujó una vez más hacía el interior y antes de que pudiera responder nada lo besó.

Fue un beso tierno, lento. Sus lenguas se acariciaron mutuamente y finalmente se separaron. Jafar se quedó mirando a su rey unos instantes para después acercarse un poco más a él y besarlo en la frente. Antes esto el pelimorado sonrió ampliamente y lo imitó. Tras esto, Jafar completamente rojo se levantó y recogió del suelo su túnica y su capucha, las cuales estaban en una esquina completamente arrugadas:

-Sin, te aconsejo que te prepares.-bufó el albino colocándose ambas prendas y alisándoselas lo mejor que pudo-porque te recuerdo que ibas a pasar a supervisar el entrenamiento de los chicos.

-¿No me dijiste que eso era pasado mañana?-gimoteó Sinbad rodando hasta el extremo de la cama más cercano a su consejero.

-No, pasado mañana se estima la llegada se estimada la llegada de los príncipes de Kou-suspiró Jafar frotándose el entrecejo-no podrías hacer el favor de aprenderte tu propia agenda al menos…

-Entonces tú no tendrías trabajo-rió entre dientes mientras Jafar se le quedaba mirando algo desesperado para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la entrada-¿quieres que pida que te suban el desayuno?-preguntó el albino abriendo la pesada puerta girando la cabeza unos instantes.

-Mmm… ¿podría subírmelo cierta persona en concreto?-preguntó Sinbad como si aquel fuera un asunto que necesitara ser tratado con seriedad.

-Sabes de sobra que sí.

-Entonces pídeles por favor que me lo suba mi amante. Y si le pueden acompañar mi consejero y mi mejor amigo lo agradecería-repuso el pelimorado quedándosele mirando a los ojos al albino.

-¿No se te olvida alguien?-bufó una vez más Jafar como si esperara que complementara la frase con algo más exasperante.

-Mmm…no creo que eso es todo. A no ser…

-Eres idiota Sin-murmuró por lo bajo Jafar sin poder evitar algo de dulzura en aquellas palabras.

-Yo también te quiero Jafar.

**The end**


End file.
